First Date
by animewiccan725
Summary: Continuation of "Confession". Morgan and Reid have their first date - now with what happens after . If your offended by BoyXBoy relationships then don't read.
1. First Date

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any part of Criminal Minds, Reid or Morgan…..**

**A/N: This is sort of a continuation of **_**Confession**_** but it can be read on its own…Oh and I kinda sorta incorporated prompt number 358 (located in chapter 7) from **_**Prompt Me**_** by Elissa-Dido. Read it, it is awesome…also I don't know why Reid loves chocolate cake so much…You would have to ask Elissa why she chose it. I just used it as backdrop. Sorry for any minor inconsistencies…Hope you enjoy it!**

Dinner had been perfect. Everything was delicious, they were in this wonderful little restaurant right up the street from Reid's apartment. He'd never actually been there but he passed it a lot. Finally he'd went in. There he was sitting across the table from the most gorgeous guy he'd ever known and not only were they having dinner together but it was a date…and his date felt the same way.

Reid was in heaven. He looked over at Morgan and smiled nervously. They had finished eating and had just ordered their dessert.

After a moment of silence their dessert appeared and Reid eagerly grabbed his fork, digging into his chocolate cake.

"You really love chocolate cake don't you?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

Reid chewed slowly and blushed lightly. After swallowing his bite he said, "Yeah. My Mom used to make it for my birthday."

"That's cool. You just seemed really eager to eat that cake. What're you in such a rush for anyway? What, you got a hot date tonight or something?" Morgan said smirking again.

Reid replied, attempting humor, "Yes, actually I do."

Morgan shook his head and laughed. "You really are something kid. You know that's actually a pretty good answer. First good line I've heard on a date in a while. Then again this is the first date I've had in a while."

"Don't worry. It's probably been longer since I've been on a date. I think the last one I had was probably my last year of college for my first degree."

"Which was when? Like a month ago?" Morgan laughed at the look Reid gave him.

"I'm not that young."

"I know. It was just to good an opportunity."

By now they had both finished their disserts and received the bill.

Morgan snatched it away before Reid could grab it. "I asked you so I got this. Go on out to the car and wait for me, I'll drop you off."

He walked off before Reid could protest and say that he could walk home fine, (which he'd have still done outside the restaurant) before he noticed that it was now raining out.

And Reid hated walking in the rain without an umbrella.

Reluctantly he got up from the table and walked outside, took a breath and bolted for the car.

Jumping in he shook drops from his hair and off his coat as Morgan jumped in next to him.

"Where did that rain come from?" Reid asked as Morgan started the car.

"You know they were calling for rain all week right?"

"Really? I must've missed that…"

Morgan just shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot. After a few minutes they pulled up outside of Reid's apartment building and Morgan parked the car.

"Ok, well thanks for dinner. I had a really great time. I'll see you-"

"There you go in a rush again." Morgan cut him off.

"Sorry. Just I'm kind of nervous. Like I said I haven't been on a date in a while and those didn't go too well."

"Don't worry. Things will be just fine between us." Morgan told him assuredly.

He leaned over and gave a quick kiss to a slightly stunned Reid.

"Hey…would you um…Would ahh…would-"

"Yes I'd love to come up to your place."

Reid blushed. "Just to talk more and just until the rain stops."

Morgan smiled and opened the door. "For now anyway."

Raindrops began to fall harder and all Reid could think was that it was going to be a very long night…but in a good way.

**So yeah I don't know why I decided that Reid hated to get wet from the rain but he does…or at least my version of Reid does…Just thought of something…It seems like I'm leaving this in a spot that could be continued but knowing me who knows if it ever will be…**


	2. What's Next?

**So I've decided to add each new one shot to First Date so that the story will be all together. This the next in the series called "What's Next?" Thanks to delia cerrano for giving me the idea to do it this way! Hope you enjoy, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds...sadly.**

He was on his way upstairs with him. Morgan was following him upstairs to his apartment.

"What's going to happen next?" Reid thought as he took out his keys to unlock the door. His heart was pounding as he fumbled with his keys in the lock and dropped them.

Morgan grabbed them before Reid even noticed they weren't in his had anymore.

"If you're worried I'm gonna try and jump your bones, don't worry, I'm not that kind of girl." Morgan smiled as he joked and opened the door letting Reid enter first. Reid laughed nervously stepping into his place and taking back his keys. Morgan walked behind him into the kitchen and sat down.

"What makes you think I'm nervous about anything happening?" Reid said opening the fridge and trying to find something to serve. "Would coffee be okay? I don't have much else…"

"Yeah coffee is fine. And to answer your question its because one, you've been quiet since we got out of the car, two you dropped your keys and now your not even paying attention to the fact that you just put about eight scoops of grounds into the coffeemaker."

Reid looked down at the filter and realized he was right. Damn it he was nervous.

He picked up the entire filter and threw it away. "Okay so you're right. I am nervous. It's just that I haven't been in a situation like this in even longer that it's been since I've had a date. Which is saying a lot."

Morgan took over making the coffee because Reid seemed to have abandoned the task.

As the smell of coffee filled the air Morgan joined Reid at the table and faced him.

"So you're saying it's been a while since you've had sex?"

Reid blushed and sputtered, "Wh-what…No…Well I mean…well…"

Morgan laughed. "Calm down pretty boy. It's kind of cute that you're so shy about it."

Reid turned even redder.

"So how long has it been?" Morgan asked bluntly.

The question didn't catch him quite so off guard this time because he figured it was coming.

"Okay so it's been like seven years but it's not a big deal."

"Dude, seriously seven years? I will give you credit. I was sort of expecting it but still…seven years. I am impressed."

"Don't be. It's not like I had any real choice in the matter." Reid got up and made their coffee. He handed Morgan his cup and motioned for him to follow to the living room. They sat on the couch Reid continued, "I mean if I really tried I probably could have had sex, but it just wasn't something I found extremely important."

"You know Reid, you are different from anyone else I know. And I like that." Morgan sat his cup on the coffee table and moved over next to Reid. "Sex isn't what you want, so what is it that you want from a relationship?"

Reid sat in silence with Morgan looking at him.

He thought. If sex wasn't the important thing he was looking for (and it wasn't and never had been for him ever) then what was?

After what seemed an eternity Reid looked up and into Morgan's eyes.

"I guess…When I was younger, right after my dad left all I had was Mom. And that was fine because I had someone to love and hold me. I guess that's really all I want. Someone who will love and care for me. Who will hold me and just be a comfort. I've never really found anyone who I thought could give me any of that, except for you. So, yeah that's what I want. Just someone who'll be with me."

Morgan listened and stared at Reid while he thought out an answer.

"That makes sense." Morgan took Reid's cup and set it on the table next to his. "And since that makes sense then I guess you picked the right person because it's not quite as much as I want right now, but it's good enough." He leaned forward and kissed Reid just as he had in the car and pulled him close.

Reid took his cue and snuggled up close to him.

"So this is what's next…" Reid said quietly to himself.

"What?" Morgan asked moving his hand lower down Reid's side.

Reid grabbed and pulled his hand back up. "Nothing."

**More will be coming soon!**


	3. A Dog's New Friend

**Ok readers, so here's the next chapter for First Date - titled 'A Dog's New Friend'! Since I'm not really just what Clooney looks like (as I believe he was only mentioned once, and then it was just that Morgan had a dog named Clooney, nothing else) I described him as what I think he looks like. If anyone can prove he's different to contrary, let me know and I'll fix it. Hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!**

It had been a week since that first date. They just got back after another case and Morgan was going to take him out once they got settled.

"Hey kid, why don't you come to my place and I'll make you something to eat." Morgan asked.

Reid blushed lightly. "Sure. Do you just want me to meet you there?"

"Why don't we head over to your apartment so you can drop your stuff off and I'll take you to my place from there? I can drop you off later."

"Yeah. That's sounds great."

"All right. Let me know when you're ready to go. Oh and how are you with dogs?"

"I'm all right; I don't usually deal with them though. What kind of dog do you have?" Reid wondered. Morgan had never mentioned anything about having a pet before.

"His name's Clooney and he's just a mutt. I got him a few years ago from the pound. He's just a sweetheart.""He sounds it. I can't wait to meet him." Reid put away the files he'd had with him and grabbed the new files that he would need.

"Ok. I'm ready to go." Reid said as he walked over to Morgan's desk."Where are you guys going?" J.J. asked, overhearing Reid.

Morgan thought up an excuse quicker than Reid did and answered J.J. "We were gonna go out for a drink."

"Oh, let me grab Prentiss and we'll join you guys." she smiled and went to find Prentiss.

Reid looked at Morgan. "What do we do now?"

"Go have a couple of drinks with them I guess. It's not like we could say we were having dinner at my house." Morgan told him quietly.

"I know but still...We can just have dinner after a few drinks then." Reid sighed and Morgan smiled at him.

Prentiss and J.J. walked up to the two guys. "You two ready to go?" J.J. asked.

Reid nodded and Morgan grabbed his coat as the four of them walked to the elevator. As the doors closed, Prentiss looked over at Reid and said, "Wait, I didn't think you drank."

Reid coughed into his hand and glanced at Morgan before looking at Prentiss and answering. "I don't."

"Hm." Prentiss sounded.

~X~

A half hour after arriving, Morgan managed to fake a call about something being wrong with Clooney, therefore meaning he and subsequently Reid, since they came in the same car, had to leave immediately.

Morgan and Reid got in the car and made their way to Morgan's apartment.

Once in the door Reid was attacked, meaning almost licked to death, by a brown and white, medium sized dog named Clooney.

"Look at this. I'm not home for a week and I'm replaced by a guy you've never even met." Morgan scoffed at the dog as he turned away from licking Reid to death. The dog barked happily as he seemed to realize his master was home.

Soon Clooney had eaten and the smell of roast chicken and potatoes filled the space. When the food was done and both men had eaten their fill they laid on the couch much as they had the week before at Reid's place. Of course this time there was a dog lying on Reid's legs.

"Reid...can I ask you something?" Morgan looked down at the almost asleep man in his arms.

"Go ahead." Reid said sleepily.

"You said that no one you found could give you the same thing your Mom gave you. Just someone to be there with you and for you. No one but me. I just wanted to know why me?"Reid frowned as he tried to think. "I'm not sure. That or I'm just too tired to think."

"Let me get you home." Morgan scooted Clooney off the couch and helped Reid sit up.

"Actually, would you mind if I slept here? I'm just beat. This last case was terrible." Reid asked tiredly.

Morgan leaned over and kissed Reid deeply, Reid being too tired to really do anything about it.

"Of course. Let me go grab you a blanket. C'mon Clooney, time for bed." The dog ran over and curled up on his dog bed. Morgan walked over to the closet and grabbed a light blanket.

By the time he walked back to Reid, he was fast asleep. Morgan laid the blanket on him and planted a kiss on his head, whispering in his ear before heading to bed, "Goodnight kid. Sweet dreams."

Once Morgan had safely gone to bed Clooney jumped right back up with Reid.

Apparently the dog loved Reid just as much as Morgan did.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter should be written soon!**


	4. Sleep Together?

**Hello there everyone! Here's the next chapter of First Date, hope you all enjoy! Chapter 5 is already planned, but has yet to be written. As always I don't own Criminal Minds, just my stories. Ok so I realized after finishing writing this at 20 to 5 this morning that the episode this takes place in is like three seasons after the first quote used in Confession (which with my timeline is like three weeks before) so, yeah my timeline is all screwed up so please don't point it out cause I already know. Thanks. Please read and review!**

"I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan told everyone when it was discovered that they would have to bunk two to a room. They had been called to Alaska to a small town about two weeks after Reid had met Clooney. Since then, they'd had no time alone together, so when Morgan said it, Reid looked at him with confusion and hurt.

Why wouldn't he want to sleep in the same room? Was it because maybe he didn't want to sleep with Reid so being in the same room overnight would be too weird?

"I call dibs." Garcia said and grabbed Morgan's hand.

~X~

Half an hour later everything was settled for the night and he was set to bunk with Rossi.

"Hey, I'm going to go grab a drink before heading to bed." he told Rossi. He had to speak with Derek and find out why he hadn't wanted to bunk with him.

"All right. I'd tell you not to get lost, but it is you we'd be talking about, and you can see the kitchen door from our room."

"The inn isn't that small." Reid said momentarily confused.

"Sorry, bad joke. Don't be too long though." Rossi said before Reid walked down the hall.

Standing in front of Morgan and Garcia's room, Reid knocked a moment Garcia answered the door. "Reid, what can I help you with?"

"Actually, is Morgan busy?" Garcia knew they were dating so there wasn't much to hide from her."Yeah sweetie he just got out of the shower." Reid raised an eyebrow at her knowledge of the wet and naked Morgan and she corrected herself. "I mean he just shut the water off a few minutes ago, so I assumed he just got out."

As soon as Garcia was done speaking it, Morgan walked out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"See." Garcia said. Looking from Morgan to Reid and back, she said to the both of them, "I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything while I'm gone." Reid blushed lightly and Morgan laughed."What's up kid?" Morgan looked at Reid still smiling.

Reid looked at the floor and quietly said, "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Huh? I didn't hear what you said." Morgan took a step closer.

"I said I wish you'd stop calling me 'kid'." Reid looked into Morgan's eyes and he could tell something else was wrong.

"I'm sorry Reid. That's not really why you're here though, is it?"

Reid looked back at the floor. "No it's not. I just wanted to know why you didn't want to share a room with me."

"Why do you love me?" Morgan asked back without missing a beat.

"What?" Reid looked up. "Where'd that come from?""I asked you two weeks ago, that night you stayed at my place, and you said you either didn't know why or were too tired to think of why."

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't remember you asking, which tells you how tired I was."

"So why do you love me? Why is it you think I'm the only one that can give you the companion you want?"

Reid stood and looked at Morgan in silence for a minute. "I..."

"Don't even tell me you don't know." Morgan sounded upset.

"I wasn't going to. I'm trying to figure out how to word it." Reid paused a moment longer and continued. "I guess...no, I know it's because you're kind and smart. You have a soothing quality about you I can't really describe. No matter what kind of case we're working I know as long as you're somewhere working on it I'll be fine. I know that if something ever happened to me, you'd be the first one to check on me and see how I'm doing. Even if we weren't dating. You're the soul of the team." Morgan looked at Reid and walked over to him. He put his hands over Reid's and placed his forehead against his boyfriends.

"That was the most ridiculous answer ever. But, it'll work for me. Unfortunately, though, we have to settle with the arrangements now." he leaned the last few inches and took Reid's lips.

Pulling away, only enough they could see each other, Reid looked into Morgan's eyes and chuckled.

"What?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Was that why you didn't want to bunk with me?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Reid laughed again and Morgan stepped away frowning. "I think it's a perfectly good reason. Especially since we're on a case. This isn't a time for personal matters."

"No, no it's not that. I thought you didn't wanna bunk with me because you didn't wanna **sleep** with me."

"Really?" Morgan laughed with Reid a moment before pulling him in to kiss. Lips touched and molded to each other.

Breaking away, Morgan asked, "Why would you possibly think that. And why are you the one thinking about sex? Didn't you say it wasn't all that important to you?"

Reid looked at his love. "Well I know you were abused in the past so I thought maybe sex with another guy might scare you a little. And yes I did say that, but I love you and part of that love is physically. So I've been thinking it over the last week or so. Have you been thinking about it?"

Morgan smiled foxily and purred, "Firstly, my past doesn't bother me anymore, and secondly you are too cute not to think about having sex with." Morgan leaned into Reid and mouths pressed, tongues massaging and hands feeling everything.

Reid began breathing heavily as Morgan sucked at a spot on his collarbone, having unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt.

A knock sounded on the door and both men looked up.

Morgan calmed his breath a little and called out, "Who is it?"

"Rossi. Firstly you can tell Garcia that Kevin's on the phone downstairs."Garcia walked out and looked at the two men standing in the room. Quietly she joked, "Didn't I say don't do anything?" She laughed and opened the door just as Rossi continued."Secondly have you..." Rossi stopped when he saw the object of his next question standing in the room.

"Oh. Never mind then, there you are."

Reid stammered as he realized he'd been gone nearly twenty minutes and so Rossi had gone looking for him. "I was down getting a drink and was on my way back when I realized that I had meant to ask Morgan how Clooney was doing and he ended up telling me this really funny story about him getting into the garbage the other night." Reid hoped it was a good cover. Rossi's face told him it wasn' Rossi wasn't going to ask. He'd taken one look at Reid's slightly flushed face and that he and Morgan were both breathing heavier than normal and put two and two together. After all he'd been young once too.

"I'm heading to bed. I suggest you do the same."

Rossi turned and walked away. What the two of them did in their free time was none of his business, but they were on a case right now, even if it was bedtime and no one was working.

Garcia had slipped out the door as soon as Reid had started giving his excuse, leaving Morgan and Reid alone again.

Reid kissed Morgan quick and headed towards the open door. When he reached the doorway he looked back at his boyfriend. "He's right. It's late and we should head to bed now. Our own beds." He corrected himself at the look Morgan had given him at his word choice. "We can pick up where we left off when we get home." Reid blew a quick kiss to Morgan and shut the door, leaving the man laughing at the silly gesture.

Reid walked down the hallway not noticing that Hotch had come up the steps just as the kiss had been blown.

Hotch stopped in his tracks and stared in bewilderment for a moment. Wasn't that Morgan and Garcia's room? But Garcia was downstairs so that meant...

Reid had blown a kiss to Morgan?

He was gonna have to talk with Garcia when he got the chance...

**I'll get started on the next chapter soon. Can you guess what'll it be about?**


	5. Tonight I'm Loving You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds...**

**And here we are, chapter 5! Yay, we have smut! Mmmm...gotta love smut...it's always fun. Anyway though, for what is referenced as having happened to Garcia, check out episode 21 of season 5 called "Exit Wounds". It's a good episode and was the inspiration for Chapters 4 & 5. Without having seen that episode when I had writer's block as to how I was going to progress the relationship I wouldn't have been able to (progress it I mean.) Anyway I hope that you read and enjoy! Oh and did you notice that the rating went up because of this chapter? Ah the delicious smut...On a side note I wrote this while listening to Katy Perry's E.T. and Namie Amuro's Violet Sauce, both on repeat...cause those two songs have been stuck in my head now for DAYS...Enjoy!**

"For some reason this last case seemed to take forever to figure out." J.J. said on the plane ride home.

Morgan sat next to Garcia. "Are you sure you're ok baby girl?"

She took an easy breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"As long as you believe you'll be ok." Morgan sighed.

~X~

"You ready to go?" Reid asked Morgan. They had landed an hour earlier and were going to head back to Reid's house.

"Yeah." Morgan grabbed his coat and they headed towards the elevators.

"Hey are you all right?" Reid wondered.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Morgan looked at him as the elevator doors closed.

"You're just really quiet. I care and I just want to know you're ok. And don't lie, please."

Morgan sighed and stepped from the elevator. "I'm just really worried about Garcia. It's tough to see someone die right in front of you, right in your arms. Especially for someone like Garcia. She told me that she was afraid of losing herself because of this job." Morgan turned away from Reid and walked towards his car.

Reid took a deep breath and walked towards his own car. He whispered, "That doesn't mean **you** need to lose yourself worrying for her."

~X~

_Five days later..._

The phone rang and Garcia answered the phone. "Hello, this is Penelope Garcia."

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" Morgan's deep voice could be heard through the phone.

"Well Mr. Hottie, I'm fine. Really, you can stop calling me now. I think Kevin's kind of getting suspicious that something's going on."

Morgan laughed. "Good old Garcia. You know if I didn't have Reid he might have something to worry about."

Garcia smiled. "How are things between you going? And by that I mean have you picked up where you left off at the inn? Wait, of course you have. Tell me everything."

"Slow down baby girl. Firstly, I wouldn't tell you what happened because I know how your mind works. Secondly, I haven't talked to Reid about it since we got back. I've been too worried about you."

Garcia practically screamed, "What!" before calming down and talking normally. "Morgan you haven't said anything about it since we got back? Because you're worried for me? I told you I'm fine. I'll get past it; I'm not made of glass. I won't break the second you turn your back. You told me that because I see the beauty in the world I'd be fine and you're right. Kevin told me the same thing." She took a breath. "Besides, think of how Reid must feel. I don't know how far things got but he's a shy guy so imagine things going towards sex and then just getting blown off and having them be ignored for five days. Poor guy."

Morgan was silent a moment. "Oh God, you're right. You know the last thing I told him not work related was that I was worried about you?"

"Oh honey..." Garcia couldn't believe him sometimes. He blew off and practically ignored his boyfriend for five days because she, a friend, was shaken up. It was one thing to do nothing further than whatever had happened, but to completely ignore that anything had happened? That was something else entirely. "I want you to call him right now. Go to his place and apologize, do something. You made sure that I was all right. Now go make sure he's all right."

"You're right, Garcia. I'll call later and tell you how things go." Morgan hung up and Garcia smirked as she set her phone down.

'Actually if things go well I won't hear from you until tomorrow...'

~X~

Morgan had called him half an hour ago and should be arriving any-

The doorbell sounded, telling Reid that his boyfriend had arrived. He stood and walked to the door. Morgan had sounded anxious on the phone and Reid didn't know what to expect. He opened the door and looked at Morgan. He smiled and said, "Come in."

Morgan stepped inside but instead of moving past Reid he stepped towards him, leaning in to kiss the lips he missed. Reid blushed lightly at the suddenness of it and after a moment Morgan stepped into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Spencer...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ignoring you the last few days."

Reid looked momentarily confused. "You haven't ignored me."

"About us having sex. I know that I've been worried about Garcia but I shouldn't have acted like nothing else mattered."

Reid shook his head. "It's ok. I know how much you care about her."

"No it's not. We should have talked this over. I completely ignored it and you. Please let me make it up to you."

"How?" Reid asked.

"Like this." Morgan stepped forward and took Reid in his arms. He pulled him onto the couch and kissed him leaning the younger man back.

Morgan undid a button as lips and tongues picked up where they had left off. He kissed his way down Reid's neck undoing more buttons as his lips reached a faint mark on his love's collarbone.

"I gave you a hickey?" Morgan asked surprised and kissed it before moving to a spot right next to it, moving his tongue in little circle's.

Reid's breath hitched at the touch and he answered, "Yeah. I found it the next morning." Reid swallowed loudly as Morgan moved his hand to his waistband and started to undo his belt. "Oh God." Morgan trailed his fingers across Reid's lower stomach as he pulled the man's pants down and over his hips and legs, exposing plain black boxers.

Reid pulled Morgan's mouth back up to his and tugged his jacket and shirt off. Tongues rubbed as Reid ran his hands over a well muscled chest and stomach. Oh how long he'd waited for this. Yeah, sex wasn't a super important thing for him, but that didn't mean he didn't dream about it. He was still a guy after all.

Reid's hands tugged at the button and zipper on Morgan's jeans and ran his hands along a very nice ass that he'd been staring at for months now as both men were down to the smallest amount of clothing possible.

Reid moaned into Morgan's mouth and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Morgan rubbed his erection against Reid's creating glorious friction and answered. "Absolutely. Do you have any lube or something I can use?" Amidst everything Reid still managed to blush.

"Um, yeah, this way." Both men stood and walked into what Morgan discovered to be the bedroom. Reid leaned over suggestively, digging through his bedside drawer and pulling out a small tube. He handed it to Morgan who smiled wolfishly and gently pulled Reid onto the bed.

Morgan pulled his own boxers down and stepped out of them before tracing his fingers down Reid's sides pulling his boxers down and away as well.

Morgan leaned forward, kneeling in front of Reid and lightly licked the head of Reid's cock as he applied lube to his fingers.

Reid's moans became a gasp as a slick finger entered him, arching his back and pushing said finger farther in. He bit his lip as Morgan pushed and pulled his finger in and out of Reid's hole. At a small sound from Reid he stopped.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Concern clouded his voice.

"Don't...don't stop...please." Reid said between pants.

Morgan resumed and smiled when Reid moaned loud as a second finger was added. Soon Reid nearly cried out in pleasure as Morgan's fingers ran over his prostate.

Lube was rubbed onto Morgan's cock as he slicked himself up, quickly removing his fingers from Reid. He pulled Reid's legs up around his waist and pushed his head through the still somewhat tight entrance before him, causing him to groan.

Reid moaned loudly rubbing his hips against his love's cock and gripping the sheets tightly. Morgan made his way deeper making Reid moan louder. Once he was fully sheathed he pulled out.

"Say my name Spencer." Morgan breathed hard as he teased the hole he'd just been in.

"Oh Derek...yes, please." Reid's voice was quiet but he'd heard what he'd wanted and Morgan pushed all the way back in making Reid scream in joy.

He continued pulling out and thrusting gently in, keeping a tight hold on Reid's knees, as Reid pushed his hips down onto him.

Reid squeezed the sheets and panted and moaned loudly. God, this is what he'd been living without? How?

Minutes of pleasure went by, thrusts being slow but deep. Eventually Morgan quickened the pace as his breathing became quicker. Pressure was building for both men, they could feel it.

Reid shifted his hips and shivered when Morgan hit his prostate. Morgan kept at this spot moving faster and faster feeling tension build.

When Reid thought he couldn't take it anymore the tension in his lower stomach finally sprung open and a cry of pleasure overtook him as he came. He tightened around Morgan's shaft allowing him to come as well.

Shivers and waves ran through them both as they gripped each other tight. Morgan collapsed next to his boyfriend on the bed.

Reid grabbed the sheet from under them to clean himself up with. Once the task was done he tossed the sheet to the side and curled up with a now exhausted boyfriend.

Morgan smiled down at the younger man. "You're a bit of a screamer."

"I swear it's only because it's with you." Reid would've blushed if he hadn't been so tired. He nuzzled into Morgan's neck and Morgan grabbed the blanket to cover them up with. Reid soon fell asleep and Morgan knew he wouldn't be far behind.

He could call Garcia in the morning...

~X~

"This is Penelope Garcia. I'm not available at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." BEEP.

"Hey baby girl, just an update, Reid forgave me. He didn't even consider it as being ignored. Call me when you get this." Morgan hung up the phone.

~X~

"This is Penelope Garcia. I'm not available at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." BEEP.

"Garcia, this is Hotchner, call me when you get this. I saw something odd the other day and after discussing it with Rossi he told me there was something going on between Morgan and Reid, and I was hoping you could clarify."

~X~

Garcia checked her messages as soon as she got back from the store. The first one was promising; the second one not so much.

She called Morgan back later that afternoon. When he answered, she practically shouted in his ear, "Ok so I know you two had sex last night, that's why you didn't call me, but Hotch knows you're dating."

"Calm down. Are you sure?" Morgan asked after moving the phone back to his ear.

"He said that he talked with Rossi and Rossi said there was something going on between you two." Garcia said, calmer now.

"Have you talked with him?"

"No, he left me a voicemail like you did and wanted me to call him back when I got his message." Morgan thought she sounded concerned.

"It's ok baby girl. Don't worry. Call him back and tell him that Reid and I'll talk to him ourselves."

"Ok. I believe he called me from the office."

"Thanks baby girl. Tell him we'll be there soon."

Garcia sighed. "Ok."

Morgan hung up his phone and looked at Reid. "We gotta go talk with Hotch. He knows about us."

Reid looked down at the floor and back up at Morgan. "Ok."

**So there it was! What will Hotch say to them and what will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Decision and Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine sadly.**

**Hey there everyone, sorry it took forever for this to get this to all of you! Forgive me, please! I moved at the beginning of January so I was dealing with all of that and I just finally got a laptop, so updates should be sooner (if I feel like writing of course). Hope you enjoy!**

Hotch sat at his desk filling out paperwork. It'd been about twenty minutes since he received a phone call from Garcia telling him that Reid and Morgan were on their way to see him. A knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." he called and the two men he was just thinking of walked in. Reid walked in after Morgan did and shut the door behind him. "Please sit." He instructed them both.

He cleared his throat and told the both of them "I heard from Rossi that there was something going on between the two of you. From his impression I got that it was something of a personal nature."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean..." Morgan answered. Reid remained quiet.

"I only asked because I saw something from what I believe was between the two of you on the case we had a few weeks ago when we were in Alaska." He looked over at Reid. "I saw you leaving from Morgan and Garcia's room. Now I know that Garcia was downstairs at the time leaving only Morgan in the room and I also saw you blow a kiss to whomever it was in the room."

Morgan and Reid looked at each other.

Reid looked back to Hotch and replied "I did blow a kiss in to Morgan. And it is true that there is something going on between Morgan and myself."

Morgan picked up where Reid left off. "We've been seeing each other for the last couple of weeks."

"I know that it's against federal policy but you're both very good profilers and other than policy there isn't a reason I can see why you shouldn't get the chance to be together."

Morgan's eyes went wide with shock for a split second. "That's all? We're together and that's it, even though it's against policy?"

Hotch looked at Morgan a moment and said slowly, "No, that's not all." He set his pen down and clasped his hands together. "I won't say or do anything to stop you two unless I feel that it will get in the way of a case. Both of you can go." Hotch picked up his pen to continue with his paperwork.

Morgan and Reid stood hesitantly and started towards the door. Morgan reached out for the door handle when Hotch said, "Oh and one more thing."  
Both men turned around. "No one outside the team and your personal lives that you trust is to know, because if someone finds out I let you do this, my ass will be on the line just as much as yours are."

"Ok." Morgan said as the two of them left.

They exited the building and walked back to Morgan's car. Once inside Reid heaved a sigh of relief. "I don't believe it. We completely break FBI protocol and as long as it doesn't get in the way it doesn't matter."

"And this is why Hotch is the best." Morgan said leaning over to give Reid a kiss. Morgan ran his hands through short brown hair and a purr came from the younger man.

"Mmm," Morgan pulled back at his lovers sound and Reid looked into his eyes and smiled. "You know," Reid took a deep breath and continued, "I don't really want to ruin this exciting moment, but I think I need to tell you something."

Morgan chuckled and said "I hope your not pregnant."

"That's physically impossible." Reid said seriously.

"It was a joke, Spence. Anyway what was it that you wanted to say?" Morgan asked.

He hesitated a moment and then forged on. "Hotch brought up about Alaska and I needed to tell you something about it. I know I told you that you hadn't really ignored me and that it didn't really bother me, but in truth it did. I know that Garcia means a lot to you, she means a lot to all of us, but...I don't know, I guess it just made me jealous. You were paying all this attention to her and not me and so then when you apologized I thought I could just forget it, but in truth I can't and it really hurt." Morgan leaned back in his seat and watched Reid as he continued. "I was trying to think of how to bring it up when Garcia called and said Hotch wanted to see us and then he brought it up himself, so I just figured now would be the best time to tell you."

Morgan sat in silence for a moment just looking at Reid who kept his head down and his eyes averted away. Finally Morgan spoke. "That's more like the reaction I was expecting when I said that I was sorry." He reached over and lifted Reid's chin up so his boyfriend was looking right at him. "I'll say the same thing I said then. I'm so beyond sorry, and that's not how I should have acted. I realize that now. So let me make it up to you."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"It's ok. We've both had screw-ups so far in this relationship, so let's work on not having too many more. Now why don't we go for lunch?"

"Sure."

**The Following Day**

It was Valentine's Day and Morgan had something very sweet planned. He picked Reid up on the premise of going to a movie and surprised Reid with more than just that.

They walked out of the movie theater and Morgan grabbed Reid's hand, dragging him in the opposite direction of the car.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked confused.

"You'll see." Morgan told him with a smirk on his face.

Five minutes and three blocks later they were in front of a small, cozy restaurant called The Turtle Dove. Morgan opened the door for Reid and they walked in. The front room contained a few chairs and a podium for the hostess to sit behind. Morgan walked up to the young girl sitting there and told her that he had a table reserved for two. She looked down at her register and upon seeing what was written she looked up at the two men and smiled.

"Yes of course, Mr. Morgan, please follow me." she told them. Morgan turned around and smiling at Reid, motioned for him to follow.

The young brunette hostess sat the two of them at a quiet table nestled in a corner next to the window with a gorgeous view of the Valentine's decorations and displays in the nearby shop windows.

"The waiter will be over in just a moment to take your order." she smiled and placed a couple of menus in front of them before she left.

"Derek, this is amazing. How'd you even find this place? I know I've never heard of it." Reid told the older man.

"Not surprising. A friend of mine owns the place. He only opened it up a few years ago; still calls it the best kept secret for romance in town." The waiter walked over and asked what they would like to get to drink. Both decided on coffee and the waiter walked away.

"So why did you bring me here?" Reid asked.

"What? I can't treat you to a delicious meal to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Morgan chuckled.

"Oh, yeah that is today. Hey, did you know that the holiday was actually first established by Pope Gelasius I honoring one or possibly more early Christian martyrs named Valentinus?" Reid smiled mildly and nodded his head while Morgan just sighed and shook his head.

"Leave it to you Spence to bring up facts at a time when I'm trying to be all romantic."

Their coffee arrived and both men gave their orders to the waiter. Small talk ensued after he had walked away and in around twenty minutes their food arrived.

Reid picked up his fork as did Morgan and both continued to chat about what was new with the people they knew and with those they worked with. Food slowly vanished during the few quiet moments and as the plates became more visible Reid discovered that this little detour after the movie was a very good idea.

Morgan set his fork down, all the food on his plate finally gone. He looked up at Reid, who had been silent the last few minutes and asked, "So did you have a good evening?"

Reid blushed a little and quietly replied looking into Morgan's eyes, "I was maybe kind of hoping that it wasn't over yet."

"Oh don't worry, it's still just getting started." Morgan smirked slyly and called the waiter over. The man leaned down and Morgan whispered something into his ear. The waiter nodded once and walked away.

"What did you just tell him?" Reid was curious. Morgan was acting oddly.

"You'll see once he comes back." After a minute the waiter walked back over to the table with a small chocolate cake covered with white frosting. Written on top in red icing was 'Happy Valentine's Day, Spence!'

"Derek, really? You got me a cake?"

"Uh-uh, not just any cake. Chocolate cake."

Reid looked intently at the cake. "Well...it is chocolate cake after all...maybe just a little piece." The waiter set a knife down next to the cake so that Reid would be able to cut his own slice and after cutting a piece nearly half the size of the cake itself he set it on the little plate with it and motioned for Morgan to have some too.

Morgan cut off a significantly smaller piece and took a bite.

"Mmmm..." Reid practically purred. "This cake is so good." He took another large bite and chewed slowly so that he could savor every morsel and crumb of it.

Morgan was having a hard time concentrating on...well concentrating on anything at the moment truthfully. Reid finished his piece of cake and looked down at Morgan's hardly touched piece. Morgan shoved it across the table before Reid could even ask. He'd do just about anything to see that face on his boyfriend again. God, this was just about as good as sex, if that was possible.

Once Reid was finally finished, Morgan, having asked for a takeout container for the tiny piece of cake still left so that it could make its way home, he got the check and paid. Still sitting at the table he looked at a very satiated looking Reid.

"Don't look so content just yet. I still have one more thing to give you." Morgan told him and reached into his coat pocket.

Reid looked at him as he was handed a flat, square-shaped box. "What is it?" he asked as he shook it gently.

"Open it already." Morgan said leaning forward.

Pulling the ribbon and the lid off of the box, Reid found himself looking at an oddly shaped black mask. His face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Oh man, is this what I think it is?"

"Probably. Go on, lift the mask."

Reid reached into the box and lifted the likeness of Darth Vader up releasing the sound of breathing through the black mask and four shiny and colored coins. "I can't believe you got me these, I didn't even realize that they'd come out yet."

"Well they have. I know that you're a big Star Wars fan and I came across these and knew that you'd love them. It's not often that you find $2 coins. But finding commemorative Star Wars $2 coins? That was just about as priceless as you are."

Reid looked into Morgan's eyes and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Spence."

"You too Derek." He closed the case and set the open box on the table. "So...do you want to head home?"

Morgan smirked and nodded his head. "Your place or mine?"

Reid thought it over a moment. They both knew that their night was far from over. Finally he answered. "Surprise me."

**Happy late Valentine's Day everyone! (This was supposed to be up sometime Tuesday afternoon, and my plans got kind of derailed .) Oh, and the coins that Morgan gave to Reid, are actually real and the box the one set comes in is actually shaped like Vader's mask and does actually make the breathing sound when you open it. I just thought it was so cool, and I know that Reid's a big Star Wars fan so I thought it'd make a great V-day gift for him. Feedback's always awesome everyone, so let me know what you think so far! ^^**


	7. The End (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Sadly.**

**Warning: Story is Morgan/Reid centered. Don't like it then don't read.**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm not dead! And this is the first part of the ending for First Date. For those that have read from the beginning, thank you and I hope you've enjoyed the ride. For those just joining us the ending is near. I already know what I have in mind, I just need to figure out how to word it. Enjoy!**

Morgan stood there staring at the board they had set up. How had they let this happen. How had _he _let this happen.

Again.

Morgan shook his head and slammed his fist onto the table in front of him. If anything happened to Reid he'd never forgive himself.

That was the moment he realized that nothing else mattered. The moment he realized that he'd do **anything** to get him back safe and sound.

_Three days earlier_

Morgan laid in bed next to a sleepy brunette. It had been a long, very pleasing night and it was way to early in the morning to be hearing the phone. But unfortunately the phone was indeed ringing.

Morgan half attempted to get up when the answering machine got it. He heard a deep male voice saying something but couldn't make the words out through the fuzziness of his brain.

"Remind me not to let Garcia take us to that bar again." he told Reid groggily.

Reid groaned into the pillow agreeing with his boyfriend.

A shrill ringing came from the bedside table causing Morgan to groan. "Since that's your phone and not mine, I'm guessing that we have a case. Well come on pretty boy, let's get up. I'll make the coffee."

Reid mumbled an 'ok' and Morgan stood up to walk away, nearly falling over. "Seriously though," he said steadying himself, "Never let Garcia take us out again."

"What did I drink last night? My head is pounding..." Reid told him. He stood and grabbed his pants from off the floor as Morgan slowly made his way to the kitchen.

After listening to the message left by Hotch, Morgan called down the hallway, "You had three piña colada's."

"Seriously? Three?" the brunette walked into the kitchen and looked at his boyfriend. "I can tell that I don't drink. Ever." Reid, not one to normally drink discovered that he did indeed love the taste of a piña colada.

"Please don't shout." Morgan asked kindly pressing his forehead against the freezer door.

"I'm not. I'm barely talking above a whisper cause even that's too loud for me."

Morgan groaned loudly. He walked back over to the coffee pot and grabbed one of the mugs that Reid had just set down. Pouring the dark liquid into his mug he took sip and grimaced. He didn't care for black coffee but he needed it full strength to clear his head.

"So who was the message from?" Reid asked taking his own mug.

Morgan, who didn't really feel like talking merely pointed to the answering machine, indicating Reid should just play the message himself.

An automated voice came from the machine. _"You have one old message. First old message. Thursday, 8:25 AM."_

Hotch's voice continued where the other one ended. _"Morgan, we just received a case. Be here for 9:30."_

"Hm. Straight to the point this morning. Apparently he's not doing to well either." Reid commented when the message was over.

They had finished a week long case the day before and had just gotten home when Reid and Morgan announced that they were seeing each other. Garcia then offered to take them out to celebrate. All but JJ had been able to make it, as she had to go home and relieve her other of the baby.

Once the two men were ready they left Morgan's home to head in to work.

~X~

Morgan and Reid walked into the conference room. JJ, Emily and Rossi were sitting at the table and Hotch had yet to arrive. Both men took a seat and looked over to Emily who had her head down.

JJ looked around the room at everyone. "So who had the most to drink last night?"

Emily turned her head to the side and looked up at JJ. "I don't even remember how much I had..."

"I think you did have the most Emily, but I think my hangover is worse than yours. I don't ever drink so it affected me more." Reid told the two of them. JJ laughed and the others nodded.

Hotch walked in with Garcia and she handed out the case file folders.

"Good morning my chickadees. I know it was a long night, but just bear with me. We have a case out in a small town called Glenn's Peak in Colorado. Six murders in a little over six weeks. All men, all effeminate, and all..." Garcia's voice broke as she stared at her report. No matter how many times so gave out the details of these cases, each one was always tough. She continued, "All beaten, raped and with their throats slit."

She brought the pictures up on screen, each of the morgue photo with a picture of the victim before the crime took place. Morgan commented "Each of these men have been beaten beyond recognition."

"They all had to be identified through dental records." Garcia replied to him.

"Is there anything else besides being effeminate that these men all have in common?" Hotch questioned.

Prentiss answered looking through her case file. "None that the local police could find. Different income levels, different job areas – some worked in town, some in the next town over – some of them shopped at the same stores, others only lived in town and did everything elsewhere. Other than looks there is nothing that connects these men to each other."

"And local police have no idea who it could be doing this?" Hotch asked.

"None at all." Garcia answered.

"We leave at once." Hotch closed his case file, stood and walked from the conference room.

-x-

The plane ride to Colorado was filled with talk and discussion over the case. Once there the team split up to go over the various crime scenes and to start interviewing the families of the deceased.

-x-

Three days later, there was no new information added to the case.

-x-

By the fourth day there, another body had been discovered.

-x-

Reid walked into his hotel room. They'd been here for five days already. After the discovery of a new body they'd been able to narrow down the suspect area, which considering the size of the town shouldn't have been very hard. From everything that they could figure out about this perp he was either a genius or just extremely lucky.

And considering Reid believed in statistics and probabilities rather than luck, the man was obviously smart. From what they could profile about him, he was highly intelligent; cold and calculating. Whatever had set this psychopath off was obviously something that reminded him of some sort of major trauma in his younger years.

As for appearance, about the only thing they could deduce was that he was taller. Probably either thin or skinnier, but definitely still had the upper body strength to take down men who were probably about his same size.

Reid sat on the bed thinking all of this over and going over some more of the details of the victims. A knock sounded on the door. He stood and answered it.

"Hey, can I come in?" Morgan asked him.

"Of course." Reid's boyfriend walked into the room and he shut the door behind him. Both sat down on the bed. "Any specific reason for the late night visit?"

Morgan was silent for a moment. "Spence, I've been thinking. You need to be really careful on this case."  
Reid looked at Morgan. "What do you mean?"

Morgan smirked. "You know, I don't know if you've noticed this, but you kind of fit the victim profile." Reid looked confused a moment before Morgan continued. "There's a reason I always used to call you 'pretty boy'. You have kind of feminine features." He smiled gently at the younger man. "Don't worry though. I'll protect you no matter what happens."

Reid leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "I know you will."


	8. The End (Part 2)

**A/N: Here's part two. More will be coming soon. Anything in italics takes place outside the presence of a team member. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_He watched the man standing at the bar._

_The place was full of women and men mingling together. Drink in hand the man walked over to a young brunette girl standing at the bar. Her friends had just walked away, leaving the guy the perfect opportunity._

_The man walked over and cleared his throat before talking to her. "Have we met somewhere before?"_

_The brunette smiled at him and giggled. "Not that I know of."_

"_Are you positive?"_

"_Yeah, she said she doesn't know you. Now get lost you fucking fairy!" said the taller man that had walked up behind the guy._

"_Josh!" she scolded him, giving the tall man a name._

"_No, it's alright, really. I'll leave you alone." the guy told her and walked away._

_He walked right over to where he'd been sitting. The one who'd watched all of it happen._

_After a minute of silence he leaned over. "So that happen to you a lot? Getting called a fairy?"_

_The man in question looked down into his drink. He had slightly longer hair, just past his ears, and a thinner more feminine face. His eyes were pale blue and he was smaller in stature, but of which added to a more female look to the man._

_All of which made him the perfect next victim._

_The man laughed bitterly. "More than you would think."_

"_Is it true?" he wondered._

"_No, not even close. I'm Matt." he told the man asking him questions._

"_Hi Matt, I'm Jimmy. You know I used to be like you."  
Matt scoffed as he looked Jimmy over. "I highly doubt that dude. I mean look at you! You're built, great hair...I mean seriously, you look like you just walked out of, like a Calvin Klein ad or something."_

_Jimmy laughed. "No I'm serious. You wouldn't believe what a couple nights at the gym every week for a few months can do for you. Physically and mentally. I can show you if you want."_

_Matt leaned back in his seat and looked at him suspiciously. "And why would you do that?"_

"_Because I like helping people." He smiled at Matt._

_Matt just laughed and nodded. Jimmy moved over a table so he was sitting with Matt and the two continued talking for a while._

_Finally Jimmy looked at his watch. "Oh, hey I gotta get going." He wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it over. "Here's my number, call me when your ready to start over." He smiled and walked away, leaving Matt by himself so he could finish setting up his trap._

-x-

_Matt walked out of the bar. After Jimmy left he'd had another couple of drinks before finally calling it a night himself. He made it out into the parking lot when a figure walked in front of him_

_He looked at the man blearily. Being slightly drunk it took him a moment to recognize his new friend. "J-Jimm-my." he managed to stutter out._

_Jimmy's only response was to walk forward and knock Matt out cold._

-x-x-

Reid walked up to the bulletin board. "I think I found our next victim." He hung a picture up next to the others and put a question mark next to it.

Hotch looked at the picture. "Why do you think he's next?"

"He fits the profile and he's been missing for three days."

"So if our unsub took him and he keeps to his timetable then he has 72 hours."

A moment of silence covered the room.

Reid stood, staring at the victims. Morgan stood staring at Reid, worry showing in his eyes.

Reid turned his head to the side.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"What if we're thinking about this wrong? What if their looks are what ties them together."

"They are all feminine looking." Morgan commented, replaying what he'd told Reid in his head. He thought a moment and continued. "Most of these victims have been taken at night, right? What if he meets them somewhere, strikes up a conversation with them and then decides they're what he's after?"

"It would make sense." Hotch replied.

"Ok then. So what else could these men possibly have in common?" Morgan asked.

-x-

_Matt woke up._

"_Where the hell am I?" His victim asked aloud._

"_Don't worry. It'll be over soon and then you'll be one less reminder." Jimmy told him._

"_What are you talking about?" Matt asked him. He shifted and found that his hands and feet were tied to a bed._

_He glanced around at his surroundings. The room was dark and dingy looking. The window was covered with a dark curtain, and there was an unmistakable draft across his legs._

"_What the fu-why am I naked!?" Matt looked at Jimmy, who sat in the rooms only chair, staring at him tied to the bed. "Dude, I told you I'm not gay!"_

"_Oh I'm not either." Jimmy continued to stare at him._

_Matt's heart beat rapidly. Newspaper articles flashed through his mind. Feminine men were being murdered. Matt swallowed hard._

"_Are you the one that's been murdering those guys? The ones that all looked like girls?" Matt asked hesitantly. If he was gonna die, he wanted to know now._

_Jimmy tilted his head and looked at him calmly while a smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes I'm the one that everyone's looking for."_

_Matt closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to remember what had happened to the others before they died. If he remembered correctly they were beaten and raped. Matt relaxed his body. He was in for one hell of a time before it was all over._


End file.
